In order to mount components such as electrical equipment within an electrical enclosure, the components can be secured to a panel and the panel secured to a frame of the enclosure. To efficiently utilize space within the enclosure and to allow relatively easy access to different components, it may be useful to dispose such a panel at a select location (or select locations) within a particular enclosure. Further, it may be useful to mount certain components to the panel before the panel is secured within the enclosure. However, a panel with many components mounted thereto can be relatively heavy (e.g., can weigh 1000 lbs. or more) and relatively unwieldy. Accordingly, using conventional mounting arrangements and methods, it can be relatively difficult to move a loaded panel into place within an enclosure, as well as to hold the panel steady so that it can be secured to the enclosure frame in an appropriate location and orientation.